mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
After the Introduction Go into the Nursery and take Snowball. Go into the Bedroom (left of the Nursery) and leave, then come back in to get the Archives Key. Go west across the Entrance Hall to the 2F West Passage. Go into the Archives and look through the shelves for the Code Memo. Make sure to read The Flame Egg (middle, lower bookshelf). Use the note's hints to figure out the code for the safe in the Bedroom 7482, then open it for the Lamp and Mom's Perfume. In the Reception Room (accessed through left door in Entrance Hall), push the stool over to the top-left dresser and stand on it to obtain the Cutting Knife. Go to the Bathroom (left of the Reception Room) and get the Cafeteria Key. Go to the Changing Room (Left of the Archives). Open the taped box with the Cutting Knife to get the Empty Lighter. Go to the Kitchen (through center door in the Entrance Hall). Get the Oil on the counter. With the Lamp from the safe, go into the door under the Kitchen rug. Send Snowball into the hole in Outside Storehouse to get the Lighter Oil. Fill the Empty Lighter with it. Go into the door on the right of the Entrance Hall to reach the basement stairs. Burn the monster with the Lighter and Oil. Continue wandering around until you find the eyes, ladder, and bucket. Return to 2F and go all the way right to the Attic. Use the Ladder to get up, then push the movable pot off the edge to break it open and get the Mini Chainsaw. Backtrack to the Open Room and use the chainsaw to smash the barrels in the way. When you find the crying girl in the cell, make sure to (attempt to) show her the Eyeball Bottle. Go to the Reception Room on 1F. Check the painting and move it aside. In the Courtyard, use the Wood Bucket at the water and carry it to put out the fire in the Reception Room. Drop the Eyeball Bottle down the hole in the fireplace. Return to the cell and let the girl come out, then pull the lever inside the cell to open the door. After finding that the corridor loops, go left and talk to the woman to get her to follow you. Leave the corridor and trigger the cutscene. Once she's gone, the corridor will no longer loop. B2F Go where the old man points: right through the wall. Chainsaw the wooden crate in the B2F Laboratory to get the Forceps. Go to the toilet (bottom-right room from B2F Passage). Use the Forceps to get the Rusty Key out of the toilet and wash it in the bucket. Use it to open the door in B2F Passage. Once you enter the jail, continue to the next passage and go up to get to the shrine. When you arrive, walk all the way to the top of the shrine. Continue to the top right door First you enter a dining room, walk past the dining room into the cafeteria. Walk right. You are stopped by a boy ghost, press Z until he lets you go. You will black out. When you come to you will meet the strange boy from the beginning. Once done go back through the top right door. There is now a boy in the dining room. He will say he is hungry. Go into the cafeteria again and use the chainsaw to cut a piece of raw ham. Take the raw ham and cook it on the stove. Give the cooked ham to the boy, he will give you a napkin. When that is done, you notice you cannot go back to the shrine, so you must head up to the door next to the stove (save first!) You will meet the ghost again and you must get past him to advance. To do this, you must head back to the door and mash Z until you get out. After that, go back to the corridor without any problems There will be two doors when you reach the end of the corridor, they are both trick rooms, Enter the right door and do the following In the Trick Rooms, make the two sides match by: #Flipping the painting on the right. #Taking the spear from the soldier on the right and giving it to the armor. #Pushing the armor in the right room towards the left. #(Go to the left room) Take half the flowers (the Bouquet) from the Vase and putting them in vase on the right room. #Moving the king from the upper room into position, then decapitating him with the chainsaw. Once that is done, head back to the upper room and head through the door (http://mad-father.wikia.com/wiki/OgreOgre says nothing too interesting). Pass through the next room and into the diary room. In the first diary room, simply push the baby towards the mother. In the second diary room, pick up the two animals, putting each in the dresser, and push the mother out the door. In the third diary room, pick up the Kitchen Knife from the counter, give it to the boy, and wipe the mother's face with the Napkin. In the fourth diary room, decapitate the girl with the chainsaw. Once you complete the diary room, proceed to the stairs that follow to BF3 and save. B3F When you enter BF3, you will collapse and Ogre will come pick you up and let you rest, thus commencing the cutscene. When you wake, http://mad-father.wikia.com/wiki/InesInes will take your perfume and run away. Head to the entrance on your right. In the hallway of rats, grab the Door Key in the middle and retreat (Be quick). You can't force yourself all the way through. Go into the locked room and open it. Smash the barrels, and push the shelf left to find a crack in the wall. Chainsaw it to get back Mom's Perfume. A zombie will appear and you must run back out and back into the curved passage. Equip and apply the perfume to get past the rats. When you enter the passage, head into the first door you see and there will be a save crow. Save and continue. In the Guest Rooms, reopen the fourth door from the left after it closes. Run away from the zombie into that room. Sleep on the bed to make the bed move and then you will find a hole in the wall. Go into the hole, pull the pot and you are revealed to be in the fifth room. Bait the zombie by opening the door into the fifth room and pull the pot back as you retreat. Lastly, run out the fourth room and close the door to the fifth room (try to walk through and it'll do it automatically) to trap the zombie. Try to go through the door in B3F Hall, then take the Creepy Doll. Go back to B3F Passage and walk down (follow the footprints). The door is open. Tunnels Carefully avoid the dolls. You can enter craters in the wall to hide from them. Stay out of their line of sight. Once you're away from the dolls, pull the Scalpel out of Ines in the Incinerator Room and try to open the door. When you reach the zombie patrolling, go up the ladder when it's looking away. Pull the plank and push a sandbag on it to weigh it down. Chainsaw the chandelier when the zombie is underneath it. Once the zombie is dead, go down the ladder and head right through to the next panel. There you will find a small enclosed area called the Dead End. Go in that area you will find a hammer. Pick up the hammer and go back the way you came, then go through the door to the Cultivation Room. Once in the Cultivation Room head right down the passage. Use your chainsaw to break the barrels in the way. Once the barrels are broken, head into the small room and solve the puzzle. This will open the Cultivation Room, go inside. Once in the Cultivation Room, use the hammer to break the cracked pot and you will get a pair of earplugs. After you received the earplugs, go up between the plants, there is a mandrake in a pot. Don't uproot the mandrake in the Cultivation Room, but do take it with you. Once you have the mandrake, exit the Cultivation Room and go back to the Dead End with the mad dog. Use the mandrake on the dog. Once the mad dog has passed out, use the scalpel on the dog to get the Incinerator Key. Go back to the Incinerator Room, open the door, and throw the Creepy Doll into the flames. Return to the door it was guarding on B3F. Ending There are three endings in the game, and a secret cutscene at the end of the true ending. Choosing not to save Aya's father will lead to one ending where you and Maria are left all alone. Seeking to finish your father's work, she kills you. If you do choose to save him, you discover what actually happened to your mother. Your father chases after you, trying to capture you to make you "his most prized doll". After you escape him, he injures Maria in a rage. Whether or not you help Maria will determine which of the other two endings you are shown. The secret cutscene is only accessible when you collect all 21 gems and get the true ending. Try out all the endings--you may not have liked the ending you encountered, so just start over and see what happens! Category:Walkthroughs